Destiny
by GoGreen43
Summary: Destiny -the predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events. Fake dates, Jealosy, the Fireworks, Tratie, and Monsters? Something is bound to happen. ONE SHOT!


**Here's another Traitie Fanfic… I don't know why, but I'm in the mood for a little Travis/Katie. AKA- one of my favorite book couples EVER! I mean… after Percy/Annabeth of course… heh…**

**~GoGreen52**

_Deticated too- My little bro Charlie… thanks for believing in me bud!_

**(Long title- I know… I just had to do it) **

Destiny -the predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events

Katie Gardener POV

I was walking down the trail half blood generations long before me had made in the Camp's forest. I know this forest like the back of my hand… I guess it's what I get for coming out here so much.

I never forget to bring my weapon- a dagger- out with me, or I guess you could say my younger and closest sister, Evalyn, makes me.

I looked at all of the nature surrounding me. I wonder all the time how such beauty could just… be on this horrible place. I mean… half bloods have hard lives. Kronos tried to rise… our parents could care less about us. I really don't know what to think next.

"Katie?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned around, on guard, in case it was someone who wasn't as soft as they sounded.

Travis Stoll.

"What do you want Stoll?" I asked a little more bitterly than I had actually intended. He looked like he was debating whether to say something… Travis is too easy for me to read.

"I was wondering if you'd help me ask someone out to the fireworks." He said, rubbing his head nervously. I never had seen the Travis Stoll so… anxious. But at the same time when he asked me that, I felt a little pain in my chest… whatever that means.

"Fine Stoll. Meet me at the beach at seven." I said, acting like I could care less. While… I think I actually did. Who was this girl?

He nodded and walked back, his hands in his pockets, brown, curly hair bouncing up and down as he walked. I remembered the way his abs showed through his tight dark blue shirt… so hot!

Wait… hot? Gardener! Snap out of it! I pinched my wrist, trying to pinch the thought out of me… it didn't leave.

The worst part of this whole thing is- I'm falling for Travis Stoll… and I'm planning for him to be taken away from me.

I was waiting at the beach of Long Island Sound for Travis. The idiot that had me falling for him. Heh. Typical drama for a demigod.

I looked out at the horizon. This would have been a perfect Kodak picture moment… too bad I forgot my camera. I mean, the sky is beautiful… the colors remind me of hope, and passion. I'm not exactly sure why… but it does.

"Hey Katie." Travis said, walking up to me, taking a seat on the sand about a meter away. _A meter too long._

"Hey Travis. How's life been for the past three hours?" I asked sarcastically, making him laugh. I liked his laugh… it reeled you in for more.

"Good. I was in the arena sword fighting Percy." Travis said, picking sand up with his hand, and letting it run through his fingers.

"I spent mine gardening, thanks for asking." I gave him a weird smile and looked out back to the ocean. I seriously think Poseidon was keeping it calm… just for us.

"Sorry about that… I was caught in thought." He told me sincerely. Gosh… since when is Travis sincere?

"Its fine. So… who's that girl? Or… who's her parent anyway?" I asked, not looking at him. The thing with Travis… he can read me like a book too.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite." Of course. One of those snobs… the only few nice ones I can think of are Piper, Selena, and Ellie.

"Okay… so what were you thinking of doing?" Travis looked like he was deep in thought, which was not very common for a son of Hermes.

"I was thinking of getting her, her favorite flowers and just… you know… being myself?" The end came out more like a question. Trust me… he was defiantly not too sure of what he was going to do.

"Travis, you are right about the 'being yourself' part but flowers? That's so cliché." I smiled at the thought of him getting _me_ flowers… nope. Never gonna happen.

"Alright. What should I do then?" He asked me with a slight frown on his face. That's right Travis. Things like this don't happen to easily.

"Okay… I think that you should just you know… ask her out. Be yourself. Then you'd know if she really likes you. Because, if a girl likes you, she really wouldn't care how you asked her out… just the whole 'you asked her out' deal." I explained doing some hand gestures when it felt right. It's just an old habit for me.

"Okay. Thanks Katie. I'll do that." Travis smiled before getting up and walking back to the Hermes cabin. What a clueless man. Can't he see that I like him?

I walked back to my cabin and fell onto my bunk. Looking up, I saw old pictures of me and my friends. One of Travis and I with his arm slung around my shoulder, after the capture the flag game. Our team of course won.

There was another taken right after the battle at Manhatten. I can never forget those looks on the enemies faces when they lost. It hurt to see them- some my brothers and sisters- so broken. The "hero's" of Olympus were in the picture, so basically camp leaders and their good friends.

The last picture was one of me and my father. I never talk to him anymore… I guess he just forgot about me.

But I guess old memories fade while new ones come along… at least I hope.

I was getting ready for the fireworks. Malcolm had asked me the day before.

_Flashback-_

_I was practicing in the arena while Malcolm, a son of Athena walked in. he was reading a book called __Greek Mythology for Dummies__._

"_Hey!" I yelled across the arena, getting Malcolm's attention. _

"_Hey Katie?" He said with a questioning look on his face. We never really talk that much out of planning for battles or for capture the flag._

"_Yeah. Long time no see, huh?" I asked, sitting down on a nearby bench, motioning for him to sit next to me, "On second thought… I'll just stand, and you sit. I probably stink." _

_Malcolm laughed and said, "No, I don't mind. Anyways, I was wondering if you would want to go to the fireworks with me? I mean, I know it's sudden, and if you want to go as friends that'd be fine… it's just your sister really has me going and I think that the way to get her to like me is jealously." He kept rambling on till I put a finger on his lips._

"_I'd be happy to go on a fake date with you to the fireworks… by the way, what sister do you mean?" I asked, probably looking confused._

"_Oh, I like your sister Evalyn." Malcolm said, blushing. I could really see them being together._

"_Great, pick me up at 6 tomorrow. Fireworks start at 7, but we have to make her jealous, don't we?" I asked him, winking. He smiled and nodded leaving the arena. _

_I could use this to get at Travis, too._

I smiled remembering how smart that idea was. But I still remember when he asked Alicia, the Aphrodite girl, and a BIG snob, out.

_-Yet Another Flashback-_

_I was walking back to my cabin from a long day working at the strawberry fields when I saw Travis looking nervous talking to a plastic looking girl. Alicia._

"_So… I was wondering… do you want to go to the fireworks with me?" He asked, looking down… his face was flushed._

_I felt my heart break in two._

"_Like, sure! I'll just like, go tell like, Drew!" She squealed, hugging Travis, and running off. When she ran she looked like a sissy. Oh yeah… she is a sissy._

_I ran to my cabin, crying my heart out for the first time in a long time._

That would be a day I'd never forget.

I looked in the mirror and saw my caramel colored hair looking awesome with the scarlet top, and my black skinny jeans. The outfit was pulled together with my flaming red high top chucks. Unlike Alicia I wore no makeup, showing off my natural side.

I heard a knock on the door and looked at the time. Six o'clock. Time to get the show on the road.

"Travis, you look like, sooo hot." I heard Alicia's horrible voice in front of me. It sounded like a cat dying. Travis is a cat hater.

"Like Malcolm, like, you look, like, sooo hot!" I squealed. Malcolm knew who I was mocking and laughed with me. I heard Travis chuckle a bit, so I think that he heard me too.

"Why thank you my fair lady." I smiled and looked over at Evalyn. Her date was totally blowing her for Drew. I felt so bad.

I took Malcolm's hand and walked over to the place Evalyn was sitting at. "Look, Eve. I know your date's blowing you, but I know for a fact that this guy right here- likes you a lot."

Evalyn smiled at Malcolm and they started to talk about different things. Feeling like I shouldn't be there, I went to the one place I know I can be myself. The forest.

I walked around that winding trail, knowing where I was going. But I had made one stupid mistake. I forgot my dagger.

I started to turn back, since the sun was going down and I didn't want to be caught here alone. But all of the sudden I heard a growl coming from behind me.

I turned around, fearing the worst and I saw the last thing I thought was possible. The Nemeon Lion.

How did it get into camp? How did it regenerate this quickly? Millions of questions were going through my head, but the one that stuck out the most was _run for your life idiot._

So I turned and ran, and I knew that I'd be too slow, but might as well try, right? The lion jumped over me, and stalked closer and closer, as if it was feeding off of my fear. And I honest to gods think it was.

Then it pounced. And I screamed.

I covered my head with my arms, hoping that somehow it would help. But of course, it didn't. it ripped up my shirt, cutting into my abdomen. Of course, making me scream again.

It bit my arm, and I knew that would leave a nasty scar- if I made it out alive.

"Katie!" I heard a reconizable voice exclaim. I felt the beast being ripped off me, and I heard the shrill cry of it being sent back to Tarturus, where it belongs.

"Oh gods no! No, no, no! Please!" Travis cried, holding my face in his hands.

"Please! Katie! Don't you dare close those eyes! Please!" My angel begged, sobbing. Angels shouldn't cry.

I tried my hardest not to fall into the dark abyss below me, and focus on the voice.

"Don't leave me! I never even told you! Please! Listen Katie, you need to fight! The Alicia thing was a trick to get you to like me! I always liked you!" I smiled, knowing that it was all I needed to hear in order for me to rest in peace.

I woke up to a steady beeping noise. I heard some people talking in the background.

"Percy… I don't know what I'd do without her." Travis's voice said, sounding broken.

"You don't have to find out Travis… Chiron says she's going to make it out of this." Percy's voice said in the darkness.

"But you didn't see her get mauled by that monster." Travis reasoned, sounding close this time.

"True, but I do trust Chiron's word." Percy said sounding a bit farther away from me than Travis was.

After awhile, Percy left and Travis was the only one in the room. I decided that was the perfect time to open my eyes.

"T-Travis?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and raspy.

"Katie! Your awake! Thank the gods." Travis exclaimed, and I saw tears in his eyes. He caressed my cheek and smiled, "You sure did give me a scare."

"You know I always do." I said. The nectar and ambrosia really fixed me up. But I was still hooked up to an IV and heart monitor… I'm guessing Travis or Connor stole that from a local hospital.

"I want you to go on a date with me when this is all over." He told me, "And this time- no more fake dates." I smiled at that and did my best to nod… but then feeling the pressure on my neck, I just I just stuck with my mouth.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Travis kissed me and my heart monitor went wild. Travis pulled away and gave me a wacky smile.

"I guess I'm not the only one who feels that way." He said, smiling. I cursed the monitor and looked at Travis.

"It was destiny for you to be there," I told him, "I would have died if you weren't."

He smiled a sad smile and after like three seconds his eyes lit up. "Destiny -the predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events." He said smiling. But this time it was happy.

"Well… I guess it was destiny, because that seems right to me." I said, laughing. And I pulled him in for another kiss.

What a screwed up life I have.

**That was fun to write. I hoped you liked it!**

**~GoGreen52**


End file.
